


midnight

by Midnight_muggles



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor draws, Connor/Evan - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Mushy Feelings, Thief Evan, convan, i have no idea what to put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_muggles/pseuds/Midnight_muggles
Summary: Connor wakes up every night to find a new page gone from his sketchbook, but when he finally catches the perpetrator, he doesn't expect it to be the anxiety riddled neighbour from next door.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Kudos: 46





	midnight

Connor's eyes scanned over the lost pages in his sketchbook; they were gone again. Just like the previous nights, he knew what would happen, he would leave for his usual midnight walk and when he came back even more would be missing.

It had happened enough times now for him to know he wasn't hallucinating or seeing wrong, and there was something thrilling about catching whoever it was. Which is probably why he was now hiding in his closet, ear pressed against the door for a peek of any other noise than his own breathing. 

He heard the window open, heard light feet touch softly down onto the carpet, peeked through the gap. There he was kneeling down to pick up the sketchbook that Connor had thrown on the floor, golden hair shining in the moonlight, and...Wearing Connor's hoodie. 

Connor slowly opened the closet door, walked over to him, kneeled down and patted his shoulder and watched with a slightly smug grin as he stopped muttering to himself and looked up, eyes pooling dark green with fear.

He stumbled back in surprise, covered his mouth with his hand so he didn't scream. "Hello." Connor hadn't meant to scare him, didn't think the guy would run, but still the blonde bolted up frantically in the direction of the window. 

Connor wasn't going to stop him, just stared from his spot on the floor because fine, and yet when he saw the guy's foot trip, he felt the air leave his body, and found, stunningly, that he had caught him.

"Jesus Christ dude." He breathed out, pulling him back over the window sill, still slightly unsure of how the fuck this was all happening and all on the same night.

Connor stared at the guy's face, he looked like he was about to puke. The name came back to him with the hazel eyes - Evan, Evan Hansen. "Shit, that might've just been the scariest thing that has ever happened to me."

Evan twiddled his thumbs nervously, stared at the blueish shadows of the floor, instead of Connor who stared curiously at him. " -S - sorry." He finally managed out.

"Why are you apologising. You literally almost died." It didn't seem to help the blonde's nerves, he played with the end of his - Connor's - hoodie to calm himself. "But I - it would've b - been my fault. And I was stealing. I -" Silence again.

Connor shrugged. "Hey, what's the big deal? They're just drawings, right?"  
"Drawings?" The guy's shy demeanor suddenly turned more confident and Connor had no idea how.

"They're not just drawings, they're masterpieces." Connor watched as the hazel in his eyes shone excitedly like the moon dancing over water. 

"You're so good at it, Connor. I mean, the detail and the depth and the.." Connor stared agape. He had always been sure he would never live to see the day someone praised him, and yet here this stranger was telling him that his drawings were good, that he was incredible. Connor's heart swirled in his chest slightly. 

"Are you trying to trick me into letting you steal more drawings?"  
Evan waved his hands up frantically, "No! I mean - that's not what I'm doing. I mean if you want to, cause I like them but you don't, um..."  
"So that's a no?" He teased. 

Evan blushed, gave him a look and Connor stared in awe as the wind from the window blew just right and landed through the golden of Evan's hair. If Connor didn't bite his tongue, he might have blurted out for Evan to just come every night - as many drawings as he wanted -because god, Evan was heaven.

He stared, said this instead, "You know, it's kinda funny how you fell from that one oak tree even though you always climb it. Wanna invest in tree insurance?" He smirked, really Evan should invest in hospital insurance for all the people he was definitely killing with those godly looks. 

Evan puffed his cheeks out, "It's not an oak, it's an acacia."  
"Oh really?" Connor rolled his eyes. "Tell me more about it, won't you." Evan didn't hesitate, and god he could ramble. Mismatched eyes just stared up and enjoyed the sweet sound of Evan talking passionately. Because what if he never got the chance to hear it again?

Connor's night was filled with hot chocolate at two am, the smile of a blonde, stars, and warm hazel eyes shining in the dark dim blue of his room.

He had dreaded the wait for the dawn rising over his window, knew Evan would have to leave too, same with all these new mushy feelings, and the warm pool of hot chocolate, or perhaps something else, swimming in his chest.

"Hey Ev." They sat watching the sun rise in orange flitting hues over the horizon - together, warm. "Yeah?" He watched the colors tint Evan's face warmly. "Five more minutes?"  
"Five more minutes." He left the window creaked slightly open every night after that.

Connor's eyes scanned over the lost pages in his sketchbook, the moon calling home, and a little tree charm from the tree boy down the road.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little au I made that Evan saw Connor drawing one day and just decided 'I guess I'm a criminal now.' But I hope you liked it. I dunno what to say, since this is my first fanfic but there'll probably be a part two from Evan's point of view too. So look out for that! Thanks for reading!


End file.
